Bitter
by tudilovesyou
Summary: Modern Day! A girl from connecticut makes the reluctant move to NYC with her mother, and as you can imagine shes just a bit bitter about the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them I know but why do I have to remind myself it makes me sad.

I awoke unusually early this morning but I decided to make use of the extra hour and go downstairs and hit the treadmill.

Today was the first day of school and I was nervous as hell, new city new school new house but same old all alone routine. I suppose I should introduce myself a bit and explain my quite unique situation.

My name is Charlie 'Charlene' Roberts I am 17 years old and I just moved to New York City, I previously reigned in Connecticut but my mom got transferred for her job and now this is where I am stuck for another year until the glorious college years suck me away from it all. I am currently living all alone in this huge apartment on the 42nd floor of some giant skyscraper thing in the middle of some ritzy place that I can't even pronounce the name of. Why is a 17 year old girl living by herself you ask well the rents split when I was about 9 or 10 and I live with my mom who is a marketing supervisor or some shit like that but anyways her job consists of helping different companies set up their offices and basically their entire business and if you know anything about business you know that that can take a while so she's gone for months at a time and since I am not the wild and crazy alcohol crazed teenager that I should be according to the society pages it gets a little boring.

Anyways as I said today was the first day of school and well lets just say it was interesting. So I showered after my little workout put on the red and blue plaid skirt, red polo,(don't you just love school uniforms) and threw on some random shoes and curled the ends of my hair. Yep this was as good as it was gonna get. A little while later I arrived in front of Preston Academy talle chai latte in hand, attempting to prepare myself for what I knew would be another bunch of snobby city slicker kids that walk around like they have sticks up there asses. I'm a little bitter about life can you tell?

So I walk in and come face to face with just about the cutest boy I've ever seen, too bad he was gay, as if the hot pink back pack didn't give it away but oh yes the curly haired brunette boy that walked up next to him and grabbed his ass, yep that made it idiot proof.

"hey there, your new here right, the names Jack Kelly" he thrust his hand out in front of my face so I had no choice but to be nice.

"Charlie, Charlie Roberts and yea I'm new, its nice to meet you." I smiled he seemed nice enough.

"so where ya headed?" he asked grabbing my schedule out of my hand. "Italian same as me and Dave and a couple more of our boys are in it too, come on"

"ciao freedom" I waved at the door.

"babe your gonna fit in just fine around here" he smiled as he hooked his arm with mine and led me down the hall.

We walked into class and I immediately set eyes on what I knew would be a fast friend. I later came to know that his name was Carmine 'Racetrack' Higgins, he was only a few inches taller than me 5'6 maybe, and obviously Italian dark hair tan skin just like me.

"hey Race I would like you to meet the latest Italian beauty to enter these school gates, Charlie Roberts" Jack was quite good at this whole introduction thing.

"nice to meet you" I smiled and held out my hand.

He took my hand in his and kissed the top of it, so cute, so gentlemanly, so sly, so Italian.

"the pleasure is all mine Charlie" ok so maybe I got friend and grease ball mixed up.

I sat down in between Jack and Race, the class was all in all o.k. boring but alright, I was definitely happy that I already knew Italian because paying attention first thing in the morning is not my strong suit.

A/N: You read it now review it, I know its kinda very crappy so far but let me know if ya think I should keep going in an attempt to make it better. I think it will eventually be a romance of some sort most likely featuring Spot or Race but I'm not sure, I may even throw in a casting call for some more characters but for now please send me some feedback. Thanks much love!


	2. Meeting the boys

A/N: Finally got a new chapter up sorry it took so long but I have been very busy with class and fixing my comp and all sorts of poo, so read and enjoy and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: seriously why do we bother, you know I don't own them.

I walked into the lunch room and scanned the area for someone I knew, this was the only thing I didn't really enjoy about coming to a new school not knowing who I was going to sit with at lunch (strange I know but who cares), well I finally found someone, more like he found me.

"heya toots, ya sitting with me and the boys" It was Race and whispering in my ear no less, ok so maybe I got the friend thing wrong I shoulda skipped straight to Italian sleaze.

"yea sure, where is Jack anyways" I asked

"oh he's already sitting down over there" He pointed and I followed the indicated direction leaving Race to follow, which may not have been a good thing I've noticed he has this annoying little habit of undressing people with his eyes.

" hey Charlie glad you found us I was worried that Race might……………." Race then arrived at the table, "may have found you first"

I just smiled and nodded.

"well don't just stand there sweet face take a seat" I like it much better when Jack was making up these stupid names for me, I sat in the chair he pulled out for me.

"thanks Jack"

I settled into my seat munching on a chicken sandwich I had picked up on my way to school that morning and the boys too settled into scarfing whatever item of food they had brought for lunch.

When a tall brunette boy sat down with us was when I was once again noticed.

"whose the chick, Jack you going straight on us"

"no Skitts this is Charlie Roberts she just moved here from Connecticut, right?"

Jack looked at me, "yea just got here last week, its very nice to meet you, Skitts?"

I said questioning his name knowing full well that no sane parent would name their kid Skitts, but then again this is New York.

"yea my name is Mike but everyone calls me Skittery or Skitts, I used to be afraid of the dark, old habits die hard I guess"

"scared more like terrified" Race snickered behind his behind his Voss water.

I smiled when Skittery sat across from me, he seemed alright kinda out there but alright.

Jack leaned over and whispered to me, "he's our Hyde of the group"

"I love that 70's show, so he hates the government and dates some annoying high pitched chick"

"pretty much, her names Jill but she stays away from us, says we are a bad influence on Skittery but as you can see he doesn't really care, but oh well what are you gonna do" Jack shrugged. He had a point.

"So Charlie that's an interesting name for a girl" Skittery pointed at me with half of his turkey club

"oh its really Charlene, but I don't know, it's a bit to designing women for me, so I just stick with Charlie"

"its nice unique"

"thanks I like it, got me into the boys cabin at summer camp two years ago so its been good to me"

Skittery laughed along with Jack, oh yay I like being funny.

"that's cute" Skittery said as he contained himself.

I looked up to smile at him, but got side tracked as I set eyes on perhaps the most handsome boy I had seen in years, sure there had been quite a few smoking hotties, but this guy was an old fashioned sort of attractive. Jack must have caught me staring.

"that's Spot Conlon, I wouldn't get so starry eyed over him, he's not that great, womanizer and a bit of a temper"

I look at him, a bit distraught, "Spot, where do you get a name like that"

I quickly got the answer to my question as an innocent freshman got in Spot's way and he barked at the poor kid.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "you have got to be kidding me, that kids a joke right" I asked pointing.

"no, uh oh"

"what?"

"he spotted you, try to look ugly or boring or something"

"huh" now I was really confused.

"hey there Jacky-boy, you coming tonight" he asked, in was sounded like a very thick Brooklyn accent.

"of course I wouldn't miss it for the world" Jack answered dripping with sarcasm

"and who is this lovely lady ya got here, your not going straight on us are you?"

"ha that's what I said" Skitts interjected. "ahhh I crack myself up" he added as a side note.

Man these kids are weird.

"no Spot this is Charlie Roberts, she just moved here from Connecticut"

"well its nice to meet you Charlie, the names Gabe Conlon, but don't call me that, its Spot"

"uh huh nice to meet you Spot" it took everything I had not to call him sparky.

"well Jackie I got to go spread the word around some more, but see you tonight and feel free to bring the dame" Spot winked at me and walked away.

"and I thought Race was slimy"

"yea well, good things come in pairs" Jack rolled his eyes at his own comment.

"so you gonna go to the party or what" Race asked me his mouth full of chips.

"I don't know what kinda party is it"

"why the best kind of course an infamous Spot Conlon party, cheap hoes, cheap boos, loud music, and one of the most expensive penthouses in Hattan." Jack answered.

"well I guess one party couldn't hurt, but if anyone calls me a cheap hoe, they die." I replied.

"great pick ya up at 8:30"

"yea sure, I live in Danny Devito's old building by central park you know the place"

Jack nodded, and there was my invitation to my first New York party should be interesting.

_**REVIEW NOW!**_


	3. Party Spot style

A/N: Sorry it has taken forever and like a year for me to update this but I have not forgotten about it I've actually kept up with it and really like where its going so here is the next chapter and I'll probably add a few more tonight but hope you like!

I heard the buzzing of someone requesting my attention around 8 that night, I went over to my intercom and answered.

"yea who is it"

"its me jack"

"its only 8"

"I know but I also know that your standing around in your underwear wondering what it is that your going to wear tonight, and you probably haven't eaten yet and these French fries are getting cold"

Well that was enough for me, I love gay men , they tell me what to wear and feed me fries its great.

I could here Jack stomping down the hallway but when his footsteps stopped I heard someone else's continuing, It better be his boyfriend and not Race, I opened the door and saw Jack and Dave, Thank god.

"Not that a black bra is a bad look, but if you don't want to be molested by Race and Spot I would suggest a shirt" Dave said in his holier than though tone.

"no kidding, I just cant pick anything out, and why am I worrying about it anyways, here I'm just going to wear this" I replied walking to my closet and hastily grabbing a brown t shirt and gold tank top.

"looks good, love the layering thing, brown is a good color for you" Jack answered.

"well duh I am Italian"

"hey you two drama queens ready to go yet" Dave asked walking into the room.

We nodded and were soon out the door and walking down Broadway towards Spot's house, if I would have known we were walking I would have worn shoes that weren't three inch stilettos oi vey.

About 20 minutes later we arrived in front of Spot's building, we had been hearing the music for three blocks, and now that I was there I wasn't sure I wanted to go in, but apparently I did or at least Jack thought so because he shoved me through the door.

As I entered the front door I saw exactly what I expected, a couple of kegs sitting around, a few slutty girls dancing on furniture, loud music, guys looking up the furniture dancers skirts, all in all your everyday average high school party.

I swear Race has some kind of Charlie radar because I was there for no less than five minutes and he was all up in my grill.

"hey Charlie, how you doin"

"just fine Race, thanks for asking, how much have you had to drink"

"I don't know maybe half a keg"

I rolled my eyes and walked away. As I looked around I realized how much I wished I was at home curled up on the couch watching Cruel Intentions instead of standing right in the middle of it.

I looked around again and saw some guys hand go up a random girl's skirt, she didn't even care. I had to get out of here. I walked outside and found a fire escape, I scaled it as best I could and in a few minutes I was on the roof. It was pretty bland, except for a lawn chair by the railing that was currently occupying someone. I tried to make out who it was and in a few minutes I realized it was none other but Sparky, Mr. Event planner himself.

"Spot?" I questioned.

"huh, oh hey its Charlie right" he said turning around.

"yea"

"so what can I do for you"

"oh nothing I was just trying to get away from your party, shouldn't you actually be at it though I mean it is after all your party" I asked walking over and leaning on the edge in front of him.

"please you think I have the parties to enjoy them"

"well that usually is why a person has a party, I thought I would get here and you'd really be living it up like your little greasy friend Race"

Spot looked up and laughed, "yea I noticed he had his sights set on you"

"yea well he can just set somewhere else"

Spot smiled at my seriousness, I think that was the first time I ever saw him smile

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Sick Sparky

Ok chapter 4 woohoo 

**Disclaimer: we all know this!**

It had been a couple months since Spot's party, and since then we had strangely enough become friends. It developed into an odd kind of friendship, we were so close yet I knew nothing about him, and he still continued to be a jackass to everyone and their dog.

"Spot I just don't understand you sometimes" I said sitting down on the couch next to him in my apartment.

"what do you mean by that" he questioned.

"well I mean come on your sitting here on a Friday night watching movies and eating Italian take out with me, and heaven forbid anyone ever know that you have a soul, I guess I just don't understand why you let me see this different side of you"

"whatever just watch the movie"

I couldn't help but grumble a little but I figured he would just come around on his own time, men were like that, especially stubborn men.

I sat down to lunch that Wednesday and attempted to get the attention of my not so in the closet friend.

"Jack" no answer

"Jack" I said a bit louder, still no answer, it was then that I saw Dave's hand tracing small circles on Jack's inner thigh.

"HELLO EARTH TO MR. JACK KELLY" I screamed as I shook him.

"oh hey Charlie, when did you get here"

"I've been here mr. Happy pants. Now wheres Spot"

"what do you mean where's Spot" he asked me staring as if I had five heads

"well he hasn't been here for almost three days isn't anyone the least bit worried?"

"is someone falling for our resident evil" Skittery mocked as he sat down across from me.

"bite me loser"

"whore"

"bastard"

"bitch"

"republican" I smirked as Skitts face turned red with rage.

"alright you two knock it off, he does this everyone once in a while he just doesn't show up and he comes back in a few days and we don't ask and he doesn't tell, no big thing" Race answered mouth full of something.

I just sat back and continued picking at my lunch, knowing that I wouldn't get anything else from them cause that probably really was all that they knew, Spot did seem like a very private person.

"whats wrong, don't be mad at us we really don't know anything" Jack leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I know , its just that isn't he supposed to be one of your really good friends?" I asked

"well yea"

"then why aren't you more worried?"

"we used to get worried all the time, and we still are but it just makes no difference because nothing ever changes, he doesn't tell us anything, bein friends with Spot is like the navy, don't ask don't tell. So we don't and neither does he"

I left it at that….what else could I say?

I walked slowly home that afternoon, feeling that I had a lot to ponder when I really just didn't want to go home to another empty apartment where the only thing that was waiting for me was the last tenant's mail.

As I walked towards my door, I saw some sort of dark heap huddled up against it.

"excuse me, can I help you" I questioned walking up to the heap slowly.

It groaned and rolled over and that's when I saw the stubbly face of Spot Conlon.

"Sparky what happened you look like shit"

"nothing happened I'm sick, and my folks are out of town, and I didn't want to be by myself, please" he said in an utterly pathetic stuffed up nose way.

"come on" I couldn't resist his cute 3 day stubble.

He tried to smile, as he followed me into my apartment..

"alright go into my room and lay down , I'll be in in a minute"

"ooo really you promise" he smirked

"great a womanizer even when sick, just what I need"

"come on give me a break the only interaction I've had for the past 2 days is with the maid and she barely even speaks English"

"Spot" he looked up "shut up and go lay down like I told you I'll be in there In just a second, I promise"

Before I could finish my sentence he was gone and sniffling in my bed

I walked in a few minutes later with a hot tottie in hand something that had always made me feel better when I was sick, not sure if it was the hot part or the tottie part but either way it was good.

"here"

"what is it ?" Spot questioned peering into the cup.

"good, warm and alcoholic just drink it, it'll make you feel better"

"alrighty if you insist" he smiled over the brim

"I knew the alcohol thing would get you"

"yea well you know best nurse Charlie"

"oh god"

"shut up , I told you I'm sick, I cant think straight like I said gimme a break"

I left him to sleep I knew he needed it and probably hadn't gotten any for a while.

A few hours later I walked in and found him reading cosmo. "find anything interesting?"

"well actually…..no"

"can I ask you a question"

"if I say no are you still gonna ask"

"yep"

"alright procede"

"thank you counselor, but anyways, why didn't you tell any of them that you were sick"

"the same reason that none of them called me to see where I was"

"oh you're an insensitive jerk, got it"

"yea wait hey, I didn't mean it like that"

I sighed at sat down next to him. " I know but just because they do it doesn't mean that you have to too"

"god you sound like my mom when she used to care" he answered.

"go to sleep , your grouchy and I don't feel like listening to it" I was getting quite frustrated so I left.

Ok kinda short I know but I'm posting another chapter tonight, and also hope I didn't offend anyone with the whole republican thing but I feel that Skittery's character in this story would have been offended by any political party and that was just the first one that came to thought! Now then REVIEW!


	5. I know

**Chapter five two in one night but both are relatively short sorry!**

Two days later Spot was back to normal, he drove us to school that morning in his brand new black hummer, why anyone has a hummer in new york I still haven't figured out, but for some reason it is a necessity for at lest ten people in the city to have a freakishly large vehicular mode of transportation.

School passed like Spot said it would, no questions no strange looks no nothing

"Amazing" I said getting back into Spots hummer after school.

"what" mhe questioned

"I missed one class a couple weeks ago and you would have thought that the world came crashing to an end and you miss five freakin days and nothing, absolutely amazing"

"yea well if I wore a size 36D bra I'm sure they would show a little more compassion" he answered matter of factly.

"how the hell did you know that"

"I don't know, it's a gift"

"oh yea real talent" I replied.

Weeks had passed, My mother was still rarely in town, and Spot was still randomly staying at my apartment and driving me to and from school everyday, not that I minded a free ride or anything.

I saw Spot standing by his locker getting a book out and checking his hair, so typical.

"Hey Cassanova, I left my homework in your truck can I go get it during lunch?"

he turned around and smiled at me. "yea sure but I'm goin with you"

"why" I questioned.

He draped his arm about my shoulders and replied "don't worry bout it I just am"

"alright whatever"

We met up by the front doors during lunch, "so why exactly do you have to come with me" I questioned letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"I just wanted some air is that ok with you" his eyes darted around the student parking garage fiercely.

"are you ok you seem kinda on edge" That's when he saw what he was looking for, the Guido club, the five or six guys that came out during lunch to smoke, quite surprised Race wasn't with them.

I walked by the group not really thinking much of it, Spot followed behind me. As I was walking past the last guido the dirty slimebag reached his hand up my skirt.

"alright Paolo I'll give ya one chance, apologize to my dear friend, here" Spot said quickly moving me aside and getting in Paolos face.

"man, I was just tryin to talk to shorty over there, cmon man you know shes bangin"

"yea I know shes fucking gorgeous" Spot answered calmly as his fist connected with Paolo's face.

I cringed a little bit at the sight of the blood coming from his knuckles but another side of me was totally cheering him on.

"Spot, SPOT, leave him alone, hes not worth it" I yelled at him, how cliché , he kept punching away though, "Spot if you keep this up you wont be able to play baseball" I cooed, ding ding, we have a winner. Spot let Paolo hit the ground he walked over to me.

"come on we're leaving"

"leaving school" I questioned.

"yes leaving school, if I see any of them again today I will kill em and I'm not leaving you here by yourself so yea we are leaving" he responded opening my door and hoisting me in.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

It was a mostly silent ride home, except for Spot hissing in pain every now and then.

"you know for such a tough guy you sure do complain an awful lot" Charlie giggled softly.

"if I remember correctly I did this for you" Spot replied quietly.

"you did, thank you Gabe I appreciate it very much"

Spot smiled and turned to her. "what" she asked

"you called me Gabe, no one has done that in a long time, I forgot how much I kinda like it"

"well I like saying it" she smirked as they got out of Spot's truck and went up to her apartment.

"come in here" Charlie yelled into the living room.

Spot padded into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting on the counter

"what do you want" he asked walking up to her and placing his body in between her legs.

"well I was going to help you fix up your hand but now I'm kinda questioning it" she answered confidently.

"and what is it exactly that you think is gonna happen instead"

"hmm not sure" she looked at his appearance his dress shirt was untucked from his pants, his jacket was still on but a little ruffled, apple half eaten in one hand and a few random strands of hair falling into his face. She smiled a bit and shook the thought out of her head.

"nope nothing just gonna fix this up" she answered pointing to the bloodied knuckles resting next to her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her knee, she grabbed a towel and the alcohol she had on the counter next to her, "now hold still this may sting a little" she began to dab the cuts, Spot never flinched, she was slightly amused most guys were such babies.

"done yet" he asked

"yea" she smiled hopping off the counter, "all done" she walked across the kitchen to put the alcohol back and throw away the towel.

Spot stood and watched her for a moment, he loved how she looked in their school uniform, red polo shirt, and red plaid skirt, red was starting to become his favorite color, but what he loved most was that she was the only girl in the school that didn't wear those horrible flat maryjane loafer things, or sneakers or any of that everyday she wore black stilettos, they made her legs look so long and the fact that the skirt wasn't three miles long helped too.

"ya know Charlie I was thinking"

"uh oh watch out" she smirked walking up to him.

"you always do that, I try to be serious and you have some smartass thing to say back and I'se about tired of it" he turned and began to walk away, but Charlie was too fast for him she grabbed his tie and pulled him back.

Her heels made her about his height so she could look him directly in the eye, "Conlon"

"what" he growled

Charlie smiled, "Shut up"

Spot smirked realizing that she still had a hold of his tie, "make me"

"oh I was planning on it" she pulled him into her and took his bottom lip between hers, nibbling on it gently , Spot moaned.

"hmmm, I love it when you do that"

Charlie smiled, "why do you think I do it"

Spot pressed his mouth to hers and parted her lips with his tongue, he always tasted so sweet, not like her past boyfriends that always seemed to reek and taste of cigarettes and alcohol, but not Spot he always tasted like apples or strawberries,always good, always leaving her wanting more.

He let his hands travel down her waist and to her hips, he reached around and lifted her up onto the counter.

Charlie slid her hands across his chest and removed his jacket then began unbuttoning his shirt. She finished in a fury and slid his shirt off his shoulders as well, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he once again lifted her and carried her to her bedroom, he sat down on the edge of the bed, his fingers flew to the back of her skirt he unzipped it and she stood up off his lap. Her skirt fell down around her ankles revealing her black underwear, she reached up and removed her shirt once again revealing that she liked matching underwear/bra sets.

"ya know I've been meaning to tell you" Spot began.

Charlie walked back in front of him and pushed him into a laying position, climbing back on top of him. "tell me what" she responded placing gentle kisses on his neck.

"I know" he stated simply

"know what" she asked playing along.

"I know that you know that I know, and you know that I know"

Charlie sat up, "ok I was following you up until you started with the 'I knows'"

Spot sighed, "kiss me"

Charlie smiled thinking Spot just had a temporary case of crazy, she leaned in and began the kiss softly, she ran her hand up his chest and into his hair. She was the only girl that he enjoyed kissing even when her tongue wasn't down his throat.

**Ohhhh Cliff hanger sort of? Anyway please review if you want to know what happens next!**


	6. now i know

**A/N: why do I even bother people don't actually read these things!**

He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, " I know that you know that I love you, that's what I wanted to tell you"

Charlie leaned back on Spot's lap suddenly feeling a little light headed, " are you sure"

Spot couldn't help but laugh, "yea I'm sure"

"I don't know Spot, this is all kinda sudden"

"sudden Charlie c'mon we've been sleeping together for a month, that's not exactly wham bam thank you ma'am" Spot answered shifting Charlie off his lap and laying her next to him on the bed.

Charlie just lay there staring wide eyed at the ceiling, "damn Spot, look I'm sorry but we have to stop this it has to end now" she said moving to get up.

"shut up and sit your ass back down, look Charlie it freaks the shit outta me too, but your not getting away that easily, you know that you love me and I know it too,"

"no I don't , I haven't been serious about a guy for two years, look Spot I'm sorry but I wont let myself be put in this position"

Spot was starting to get angry he stood up fists clenched, "what position" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"the position to hurt you".

"whatever Charlie listen I put myself out there and now your gonna be like this fine I'm done I'm leaving"

Charlie sat there and watched him leave, she remained in the same spot on her bed clutching his shirt that he left behind, and for the first time in years crying.

It was a few weeks later and Charlie had successfully avoided Spot, she spent her lunches in the library, ignored him during classes, walked to and from school, all in all she was probably going to end up valedictorian from all the extra schoolwork she picked up just to keep herself busy.

Baseball season had started up and Charlie was dreading it because not only was Spot on the team but so was Jack, and Davey and every other guy she knew and was close too, therefore meaning she was forced to have to see him twice a week.

"hey Sweetcheeks, you comin tonight" Jack asked catching up to Charlie as she walked home.

"oh hey Jack, I don't know, I'm not sure its such a great idea for me to be there"

"you know for the past how ever long its been I've been telling you not to worry about Spot and you don't listen to me , well listen to this Davey and I will never forgive you if you don't come to the first game"

"yea yea I know I know, I don't know why you pester me so much you know I'll be there"

"I know I just had to make sure"

Charlie smiled and clasped the hand that Jack offered as they proceeded in the walk home.

She showed up promptly at the baseball field at seven o' clock wearing a red baseball shirt Jack provided, she was nervous granted but baseball was her favorite sport so she wasn't too extremely worried.

Spot was behind the plate catching, Jack was pitching, Skitts was left field, and Race was on second, the rest of the positions were taken up by boys that Charlie recognized but wasn't really familiar with other than names and faces.

Dave came up and sat down next to Charlie, she looked at him quizzically, "wait aren't you on the team"

Dave looked at her "yea but they decided to bump be down to JV so I decided screw em"

"alrighty then, so why is Spot catching, hes so not catcher material, hes short and has no ass"

"honey, have you seen his ass in baseball pants"

Charlie looked at Dave "well yes I saw him walk out of the dugout", she looked up and gestured towards Spot but apparently she hadn't looked as closely as she thought she had because upon a closer second glance she was a little taken aback, "oh my god" exclaimed clutching David's knee.

"told ya, sunflower seed?"

"huh, no catcher but, game, later" she mumbled.

Dave chuckled to himself, "oh lord here we go"

The game ended the boys winning by 5 of course.

Afterwards Jack invited Charlie to go with the rest of the team out to serendipity their favorite place to eat and get fat.

"Jack why did you drag me hear, you know what forget it I have to go I cant do this not yet anyways" Charlie said pulling away from Jack as he held the door open for her.

"I'll see you in class on Monday, bye"

Jack just hung his head, "why did you let her leave" Skittery questioned coming up behind him, "I thought you were gonna fix her and Spot"

"yea I was but you know what, this is something that they are going to have to fix for themselves, ya know and I think its bigger than we know, something else happened and I have a feeling this time it wasn't his fault"

Charlie awoke at 3:47 that morning to the buzzer buzzing up a storm, she walked not so gracefully to her front door and pushed the button on her intercom, "what" she growled.

"hey its me we need to talk"

"Jack go away" she sighed.

"I brought ice cream, cookie dough…your favorite"

"Jack it is 3 in the freakin morning do you really think that I want some damn ice cream" Charlie growled when she finally opened the door for Jack.

"well Charlie to be honest I don't really care because two of my best friends aren't speaking to each other and I have no idea why so I came to find out" he answered

"look Jack I don't really feel like divulging the details of my sex life to you especially in the middle of the night"

Jack nearly joked on the mouth of ice cream he had, "sex life, whoa no one told me about any Spot/ Charlie sex life"

Charlie looked surprised, " your kidding I thought for sure he would have told you at least hmm oh well"

"look Jack we were sleeping together for about a month and then he told me he loved me and the reasons that I bolted are only meant for him to hear and me to tell so forgive me if I don't exactly feel like getting into it"

"fair enough, but answer me this are you ever going to talk to him again"

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "yea I will its just a matter of time"

Jack stood up to leave, "No Charlie it's a matter of you sucking it up and taking a walk on the wild side so to speak just go for it but I will warn you hes gonna want you to beg to talk to him so be prepared"

"yea yea thanks for the pep talk goodbye Jack" Charlie shut the door and silently prepared herself for the next day.

For the rest of the week Charlie continued her normal routine except this time she was avoiding Jack as well as Spot .

"God I might as well just move to a convent and take a vow of silence" she thought as she hid in a corner in the library, she picked up a book of the shelf some random collection of quotes. The first quote she turned to 'sometimes you have to take a leap and grow wings on your way down.'

"hmf guess that means I'm goin to that game" she said to herself as she shut the book and

got up.

The boys were out on the field warming up when Spot ran out to Jack to discuss the game with him but Jack had other plans, "so Spotty why didn't you tell me"

Spot removed his face mask and wiped his forehead, "tell you what Kelly"

"that you were bangin Charlie"

Spot looked at him shocked, "whatd you just say"

"yea she told me, well not really on purpose but it was 3 in the morning so yea but seriously why didn't you tell me"

Spot shrugged "I don't know, its just not, damnit Jack I don't know probably because it started out as just this piece of ass thing then I started to really like her, ya know like love her, and it just hurt too much to talk about it after she ditched me"

Jack nodded, looked up and saw something that made him smile, "well don't look now but your ex-love is here and might I say I haven't seen her dress like that in quite a while"

Spot looked up only to see his worst nightmare, Charlie, a hot Charlie for that matter, she was wearing some of those short trouser shorts, and a tan shirt thing and his favorite black stilettos.

" God I hate it when she does that"

"does what" Jack questioned puzzled

"looks gorgeous" he replied simply pulling his mask back down over his face.

Meanwhile Charlie was settling down in her seat,

"so whats the plan for tonight" David asked sitting down next to her.

"umm not sure but I really want to just be the loudest person in the stands"

"then do it" he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "you look nice tonight, haven't seen you like that in a while"

Charlie smiled, "thanks, the shoes, they're Spot's favorite"

"oh my god shut up and just watch the game" David laughed.

About half way through the game Charlie could no longer ignore some girl from the Harlem stands that wouldn't take her eyes off of Spot and continued to make rather disgusting statements about him.

"David are you hearing this girl" she asked elbowing him in the side.

"yea you should of heard her during football season"

Spot played football? Charlie thought to herself before continuing, "yea well she sounds like a whore" she replied apparently a bit too loud because little Miss Harlem stood up and walked over to the pair.

"excuse me mami but I know you weren't talking about me" she said waving one of her long acrylic fingernails in Charlie's face

David smiled knowing what was coming.

Charlie stood up and thanks to the heels met the girls face, "actually Harlem I was talking to you and if you say one more thing about number 21 or look at him one more time I will personally make certain that you will never be able to see or whistle at him again" Charlie smiled and sat down.

"oh no you think your gonna get off that easy for calling me a whore"a hand flew towards Charlie's face but luckily she caught it without even flinching.

By now the game had stopped and people had begun to stare.

"look bitch if you try to hit me again I will kick your ass, and if you ever look at him again I will kick your ass and you know what lets just make it simple if I ever see your face in manhattan or Brooklyn again I will kick your ass" she replied firmly yet calmly.

The Harlem girl turned around and slowly walked to her car hopped in and sped off.

Charlie sat back down, David who was still hysterically laughing gave her a high five while Jack and Spot once again met up at the pitchers mound for a little discussion.

"well I guess we wont have to worry about la vida loca showing up in the locker room anymore" Jack stated

"yea I guess not, I cannot believe that Charlie almost got in a fight with her"

"hmf I cant believe Charlie almost got in a fight over you"

"I know me either" Spot replied.

The game ended the boys winning their fifth game in a row. Charlie was standing around with Jack and the rest of the team all standing around congratulating each other and what not, slowly but surely everyone began to disperse when eventually it was just Spot and Charlie.

"so" Charlie began looking up at him.

"you wanna go for a walk" Spot questioned.

Charlie nodded a yes, Spot grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers and dragged her back to the baseball field and into the dugout.

"is this supposed to be turning me on because to be perfectly honest it kinda screams bad horror movie" Charlie joked only half kidding

Spot looked up with a stern face, "Sit"

She sat, "feet"

Charlie lifted her feet up to his lap, he removed her shoes and handed her a ball and glove. "c'mon we are gonna play a little game"

Charlie sat up and followed Spot out onto the field, she left him and headed for the pitchers mound.

"please you're a chick you cant throw that far"

"didn't I tell you my cousin is Derek Jeter, baseball is in my blood" She called out as the ball ripped through the air and hit his glove loudly.

"ok maybe your one of those mutated sporty hot chicks" he replied throwing it back.

"yea well ya know you weren't looking too bad yourself" she smiled.

"yea I know"

Charlie laughed, "and modest too"

"well why lie"

She rolled her eyes and caught the ball he threw back, "so what is the point of this whole game of catch" she questioned tossing it back to him as she walked closer.

"I don't know, I wanted to tell you something"

Charlie walked the whole way over to him and sat down. "ok so tell me"

Spot tried to talk but seemed to stumble over his words, "well I uh, I started dating this girl, and we are getting pretty serious and I just wanted to tell you that I don't love you and I'm done so yea"

Charlie's jaw dropped she honestly didn't know what to say, so she said nothing got up and left.

**Ok you guys need to review or else I wont post anymore…probably not true but you get the picture so please review!**


	7. Someone Else

**A/N: Alright guys new chapter read review and read the a/n at the end!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

After about five blocks she realized she left her shoes, her favorite shoes and that it was 11 at night. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number she could think of, "hello Jack I need you"

Ten minutes later Jack met Charlie at a corner Starbucks in times square.

"what am I supposed to do" Charlie exclaimed after she explained the whole ordeal to Jack.

"you know it aint true, there is no one, he may have screwed someone but that's probably it"

"yea that's great but what the hell am I supposed to do, I love him honest I do but I just can't stand him sometimes" she said, well more so growled. "do I just go out and at someone just to show him up what do I do Jack WHAT DO I DO"

"sweetheart I really don't know go on with your life, date go to school act like nothing has happened between you guys like you aren't mad at him, that'll piss him off more than anything"

"I'm just not sure I can do that Jack because something did happen between here and there something changed something happened and I cant take that part back"

"I , I don't know what to say" Jack stuttered

"its ok I understand thanks for being here though" she sighed and headed down the street towards her always lonely apartment.

The weekend passed and it was back to school again for another round with Spot.

Unfortunately for Charlie that meant three classes with Spot then lunch if he decided to show up and the ever apparent 'Charlie you ok' from everyone she knew.

She arrived at school the next morning dreading the day that she knew would take forever to pass, she walked into her first class of the day which she conveniently shared with Spot.

He watched her walk in and didn't take his eyes off of her for the entire class.

"Mr. Conlon, are you going to join us today"

"Yea Miss. Nettles I'm here" Spot replied turning his attention back to the teacher.

"Hey Jack" Spot said grimly sitting down next to Jack at lunch "is she gonna be here" he continued.

"no she's working on an extra credit thing in the library" Jack replied dryly.

"can I talk to you, in private"

"yea sure" Jack softened ever so slightly. "ok so whats this all about"

"look Jack I trust you, that's why I'm talking to you, I know you wont make fun of me and I know that you talk to Charlie, how is she doin"

"honestly"

Spot nodded.

"pretty shitty, I'm not going to tell you anything about what shes said to me because it's things that she needs to tell you, but think about Charlie when I tell you this ok"

Spot nodded again.

"anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart is true strength."

"she is the strongest person I've ever met" Spot replied softly.

The next day was Friday and the last baseball game of the season, Charlie awoke at her usual 6 a.m. and went to the front door to get the paper, but what she found wasn't the paper at all it was a brand new pair of black jimmy choo pumps clad with a red bow, she didn't have to think twice to know who they were from.

What she didn't know was that the mysterious gift giver was around the corner.

"well shoes I guess this means that tonight we baseball once again, pretty new shoes yay" she skipped giddily back into her apartment.

"what no oh my goodness what a fabulous guy he just spent 400 hundred dollars on a fucking pair of shoes for a girl he isn't even supposed to be speaking too, but no all I get is pretty new shoes yay" The not so mysterious gift giver walked outside clapping his hands together and doing his best to imitate Charlie.

Charlie however was inside getting ready for school, a couple hours later she walked into the lovely rod iron gates with a fresh face and new outlook, she ran into Jack who of course took notice.

"Whoa Charlie, what happened to you, you look great" He exclaimed fondling her hair that was down for the first time in weeks.

"well whats the point in being miserable, besides I got tired of being frumpy."

"and new shoes, Jimmy Choo"

"guess who they're from, oh never mind you will never guess, but I'll catch you at the baseball game ok, I might be a little late though I have a few things to do at school, but I'll be there"

"you better"

"I will, love ya sexy bitch" she smiled and blew him kisses as she dashed off into the school.

"so shes back to normal" Dave questioned coming up behind Jack and placing his hand in Jacks back pocket.

"yea I guess so" Jack replied watching the place Charlie had previously occupied.

A few hours later the boys were suiting up in the locker room and getting the usual coach to team pep talk that no one was listening to…of course.

"hey Jack, have you talked to Charlie today" Spot leaned over from his place in front of his locker towards Jack.

"yes" Jack smirked cutting himself off purposefully

"well" Spot pushed.

"I don't know she wouldn't shut up about those damn new shoes a hers" Jack smiled and followed the rest of the team out of the locker room.

Spot smiled like a giddy school girl, "I'm in, I'm so in"

"Spot ya wouldn't look good in a skirt so stop actin like one" Race patted him on the back and laughed as he dragged behind everyone else.

"people should leave when they are supposed to leave." Spot mumbled to himself following Race out.

Spot ran out onto the field and towards Jack, "she here yet" he asked pulling his glove on.

"nah I don't see her but she said she might be a little late so don't worry yet"

"I'm not worried, if shes here shes here if not then that's cool"

"yea, and I like boobs" Jack replied sarcastically.

"Man shut up and pitch"

"I usually do"

Spot ran off covering his ears.

Charlie finally showed up during the third inning, Jack saw her first, still wearing her uniform she sat down on the first row of bleachers, looking well to be honest at peace.

The inning ended and it was once again the boys turn at bat, Spot approached the plate.

"WOOOO GO SPOT" Charlie yelled loudly.

Spot stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, she smiled and gave him a small wave. He couldn't help the grin that made its way to his face. "she showed" he whispered to himself.

The game ended and the boys unfortunately had lost, Spot took his time coming out of the dugout and when he did he saw Jack and Charlie talking.

"so" Jack asked slinging an arm around Charlie.

"so what" she replied.

"did you figure it out"

"I always do don't I" she smirked.

"yea kid you do, well here he is" Jack said looking off to see Spot standing in the doorway of the dugout.

"thanks Jack, love you" she replied leaning up and kissing him gently on the cheek.

Spot walked over to her and joining her in the parking lot.

"hey Spot" she smiled.

"hi Charlie"

She took his bag from his shoulder and placed it on the ground.

" whats this all about" Spot asked getting straight to the point.

She turned her face to look at him, she knew he was angry but she didn't realize how cold.

" Gabe I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

It was silent for quite a few minutes before he eventually spoke.

"Ya know everyone used to tell me that I was harsh, cold, uninvolved, that none of my relationships never lasted because I was afraid to love someone and let them love me, and for a while I started to believe them but then I met you and I knew that all those people were wrong I hadn't been scared just inexperienced, cuz damn it Charlie I love you a lot, so much it makes me sick and I'm not scared, I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

"look" she replied simply walking closer to him and holding out the picture, it was Charlie and a dark haired guy he had his arm around her and they were both huddled together under a blanket on a couch.

"this is why you said no"

Charlie just nodded, she felt Spot's arm tense.

"his name is Luke, God I was so in love with him, he was my first everything, he was my best friend, I thought I would die if he ever left me"

"so this is who ya kicked me to the curb for, some pretty boy"

"not quite, Spot, Luke died, about two years ago, that's why we moved here, not only for Mom's job but for me, I couldn't be there any more to see his parents and our friends it was just too hard. And he was also the reason I was late to the game, I had to go see him well his grave" She began to sob and shake, Spot placed a hand on her shoulder but she pushed him away.

"no I have to get this out"

"ok, go ahead" he coaxed.

"I wanted to tell him about you, and how I fell in love with you and how it just broke my heart all over again because I felt so guilty for loving someone else because I promised that I would never tell another guy that I loved them, that it would always be Luke, and I never thought that it would be a problem because I had never seen someone love anyone like Luke loved me, but I was wrong, because I met you and against my better judgment I let you into my life, and you stuck around" she sighed and smiled up at him.

"and I'm glad you did, because Luke always said he loved to see me smile, and right before he died he told me to find the one that always makes me smile even when I'm so angry at them I could just burst I still smile because only someone you truly love could get to you like that, always pick the one that no one gets except you because you tried, you wanted to understand. And I did Spot I wanted to understand."

"I love you , you know that right" Spot whispered.

"I love you too"

Spot smiled and pulled her to him, "so whadda ya say we ditch this place"

"sounds good to me" she smiled quickly closing the gap between them and kissing him softly, just the way he liked it.

**A/N: so possibly the last chapter what do you guys think keep going or end it here with maybe a sequel or should I finish out there senior year it might end up as pure fluff but who knows? So review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Authors note

So I have decided that the last chapter was the end but for those few of you that love the never ending Charlie/Spot saga I have started a new fic completely dedicated to one shots of daily events for Spot and Charlie!! Its called A day in the Life and you should all check it out NOW!!

Also I would like so send special thanks to Quirky Del your reviews were always awesome and inspiring lol but please everyone keep reviewing my new stories enjoy and thanks again!!


End file.
